


His Favorite View

by destinyjoy_xoxo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, That's it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoy_xoxo/pseuds/destinyjoy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves to stare at Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite View

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote in 4th period. I wrote it really fast so it’s not very good. I’m sure there’s a few punctuation mistakes. I had major major issues with the last paragraph so I asked my english teacher to help me lol. I’m still not happy with it. Anyways this is just pure fluff.

Louis loved to stare at his boyfriend. It was his favorite pastime He knew he was obvious in his admiration, if the teasing from the boys was any indication, but he couldn’t help it. Harry was just so beautiful. He took Louis’ breath away no matter what he was doing.

He loved to stare at him while they were watching tv. He loved the way the colors reflected on his face and made him glow brighter than he already did.

He loved to stare at him while he was reading. He was captivated by the way he would furrow his eyebrows and bite his lip in concentration; the way his fringe would fall in front of his eyes.

He loved to stare at him while he was cooking. He loved the way his muscles would slightly flex while he was chopping or stirring. Louis couldn’t help but smile every time he saw he saw him look so comfortable and content.

He loved to stare at him right after he got out of the shower. The way the water dripped down his toned body made Louis’ mouth water.

He loved to stare at him while he was sleeping. He looked so young and worry-free, curled into a ball on his side. His hair laid on his face so softly and Louis couldn’t help but run his fingers through it. His lips were always fuller while he was asleep and they were slightly parted. Louis thought he looked like an angel. He often let himself fall asleep looking at Harry’s relaxed smile and listening to his soft sighs.

Louis knew that no matter how beautiful Harry looked doing these things, his favorite moment was when he would look over at Harry and he was already staring.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this I love you! If you couldn’t tell the end is majorly influenced by these pictures  
> http://media.tumblr.com/c5874f53f0a30c644773d790c7949033/tumblr_inline_mhd6lrSVgU1qz4rgp.jpg
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/14738ba007d16d6ac51ac500bdb4864c/tumblr_inline_mhd6miQUJ91qz4rgp.gif
> 
> Please send feedback :) ♥


End file.
